interstellitemythosfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Rules
Welcome to the Interstellite Wiki! Below are the rules; please read them before you make an edit. Check this page regularly to know about the updates and changes. If you have any questions, feel free to ask an admin. Edit Rules * Ask an admin before you add anything here. No exceptions. '''If your FC has not been officially canonized yet, it is not allowed to be put on this wiki. * '''Art theft of any kind, including taking and recoloring parts from other FCs, is strictly prohibited. ''temporary ban. Will be extended to permaban if offender continues their ways or has recieved multiple bans in the past.'' * Upload only images made by you or others currently on the wiki. It helps prevent galleries from getting overly-long and messy. What's on the FPLC Wiki stays there.'' consequences beyond warning'' * Absolutely do not use an FC for a fan-fic or anything similar if it does not belong to you, unless the owner trusts you and you know how to write the character's personality. This is a form of character theft and is forbidden here; no exceptions. When in doubt, ask the owner for permission. And yes, this rule does carry over to what you do on the forum! to severe temporary ban, at admin's discretion. If you are trusted you will get by with a warning- once. Severe is much more likely if offender breaks a communication rule when confronted. Permaban is possible if offender is persistent. * Please do not edit a page if it doesn't belong to you, unless you have the permission to do so. The only thing you may add without permission is anything the user has given blanket permission for, as well as mandatory categories. Admins may modify or remove anything that breaks a rule. upon first offense, minor temporary ban if behavior continues- temporary ban types will rank up the more this is done * No pornographic, inappropriate, perverted or disturbing images or FC themes. If someone asks you to take an image down or tone down your FC, do so. (There is lots of leniency on gore here.) if porn, severe temporary ban if less bad * Please do not make articles only to troll or vandalize. These will be removed. Permaban * There is no tolerance for vandalism here. temporary or permaban, admin's discretion * No cheating for badges. This includes any form of edit. to major temporary ban, admin's discretion * No edit warring. If your edit is rolled back, ask the admin/rollback who did it why it happened, rather than changing it back yourself. (If your edit was unnecessary or spam, don't bother.) to temporary ban, admin's discretion * Please put time and effort into your characters. Characters made solely as jokes or just to get more attention will not be tolerated. to minor temporary ban, admin's discretion; character may be put up for adoption Profile Page Rules *Do not add an enemies section to your page. This is controversial and ties in with the rule of showing respect to all users. content removed; temporary ban *Do not use racial slurs or insult religion, sexuality, or anything similar. content removed; major temporary or permanent ban, depending on severity *No suggestive blog posts. Personal ones are fine, as long as they tie into the Flipline community in some way. post edited or removed, depending on severity; warning- minor temporary ban on further offenses Miscellaneous Rules *'What happens on the Flipline Forum STAYS THERE. '''Neither Peridot nor Logan want any further interaction with the forum and will not be touching it again unless we need to retrieve a file. If something positive happened on the forum about us, great. Just keep it off this wiki. ''bans if behavior persists *Please think through what you're saying before you say it. If it sounds like it might be taken as mean, or just doesn't make a lot of sense when you look at it a second time, you probably shouldn't post it. consequences beyond warning *You're allowed to swear here, but be civil about it. Don't abuse this power. to minor temporary ban; admin's discretion *Do not add pointless or spam comments in the comments section. to temporary ban, admin's discretion; comment deleted *Show respect towards all users. Do not flame, harass or otherwise attack a person for any reason. This applies double to admins. to permaban, admin's discretion * Absolutely no racism, homophobia, transphobia or similar things. We want to be an accepting community, and excluding someone for an aspect of who they are is the exact opposite of accepting. Note that this does not encompass only aggressive hatred- casual homophobia/racism/etc. will get you warned as well. bans if behavior persists *Opinions are opinions; do not bash someone for their opinion. bans are not possible for this *No sockpuppeting to evade a ban, under any circumstances. any future accounts will be banned as well *No matter how you do it, never beg for fan art. Let people make fan art as they wish.'' to temporary ban, admin's discretion; fanart-begging removed'' Table of Banning Times apply to the chat as well.